Accompanying progress of informatization in recent years, demands for a communication infrastructure using mobile telephones are increasing. Demands for mobile telephones are increasing all over the world, and mobile telephone networks are expected even in areas in which an electricity infrastructure is not prepared and electricity is not supplied. In such environment, it is difficult to construct a communication infrastructure using a wired network, and it is necessary to construct a network using wireless communication. Further, a power network is not prepared, and therefore each communication apparatus which configures a communication network cannot depend on power from an outside. Hence, each communication apparatus needs to obtain necessary power by way of in-house power generation such as solar power generation.
Solar power generation is a method of generating power literally using solar light. Hence, the power generation amount depends on the weather or a time zone of a day. To maintain a communication network at all times, it is necessary to store power in a battery in advance and use this power when the power generation amount decreases.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a wireless mesh router a power supply unit of which is formed with a solar battery and a secondary battery. The wireless mesh router disclosed in Patent Literature 1 controls the power supply unit or controls routing based on, for example, a use state of the secondary battery or the solar battery.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a radio link allocating method of allocating a radio link taking into account a frequency band and power. According to the method disclosed in Patent Literature 2, the radio link is optimally allocated per category based on, for example, information of a traffic volume and electric energy which can be used.
In addition, Patent Literature 3 discloses a solar power generation system which predicts a distribution of the cloud at a point of time in the future and predicts generated power of a solar panel based on this prediction. Further, Patent Literature 4 discloses a control apparatus which calculates remaining electric energy of a main power battery according to weather information. Furthermore, Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses AODV (Ad hoc On-Demand Distance Vector) routing of searching a path on-demand.